Shut Up and Grow Up
by Devine-Mystery
Summary: "You had no right to make that decision!" She screamed. He looked down, ashamed. They all did. "Now, others will pay for your foolish pride." She stopped, pausing only to keep he voice from breaking. "Myself included, father."
1. Your Pregnant?

Disclaimer: Not mine.

"So…you're…pregnant?"

The room shifted from awkward, to painstakingly silent, as she nodded her head, staring at the dust upon the bookshelf. She felt as if she were going to vomit all over the scarlet bedding, like the demons in Norway that she read about. Instead she just stared straight ahead, not blinking, afraid to look at the person sitting on the bed next to her.

"Pregnant?"

Ginny nodded again. Remembering how she had found out, not more than two hours ago, she cringed, the first facial expression she'd made since she spilled it out.

* * *

Flashback

Neville bumped into her, spinning her on her heel and landing her on her butt. Sputtering over her, he attempted to apologize, helping her up, only to drop a book on her knee, and elbowing her in the face.

"Neville! Neville! NEVILLE!" She finally yelled, as he continued to mutter apologies, picking up his things all the while causing an embarrassing commotion in the hallway.

His face had gotten tomato red as he scurried back, allowing her to get up on her own, scraping her ego off the ground along with her belongings.

"Ginny, really I'm--" He began.

"Damnit Neville! I am aware that you are sorry. Please, just stop slobbering for two whole seconds, PLEASE." Ginny yelled, very aware and uncaring to the fact that the Gryffindor common room was slowly watching the scene unravel.

Neville's face fell faster than a chaser falling off his broom. From bright red, he seemed to go purple, as if he wanted to stop breathing right then and there.

"Aww, Ginny, that was a bit uncalled for, don't you think?" Dean muttered, clapping Neville on the back, loudly whispering so the common room could hear.

"She's just on her rags, is all Neville, don't take it personal. Ginny wouldn't mean that in a million years, yeah?"

Neville chuckled slightly, waiting for the other boys to laugh to, which inevitably they did. The Gryffindor girls, however, didn't find it so amusing, as the class bell rang throughout the school, signaling that breakfast in the Great Hall was ready, they left in a huff. Neville apologized softly for the last time, and very quickly ran out the door, following Seamus and Dean.

Ginny didn't care about breakfast, she didn't care that her knee throbbed, or that she had yelled at probably one of the sweetest boys in the entire history of Hogwarts.

She didn't even care that Dean had accused her of it being that time of the month, because it was the opposite.

She cared that she WASN'T on her period. In fact, she cared that she hadn't been on her period for two months.

And she had not realized that until the very second Dean has said anything.

Abandoning her books, she ran up the steps to the fifth and sixth year's lavatory and did the pregnancy test they learned in Witch Weekly.

Just as the magazine said, two minutes later...

All she could see was that a big plus shot out of her wand and that floated in front of her.

She cared very much then, and to prove it, she very promptly puked her entire life into the toilet.

End Flashback

* * *

Hermione sat there, her head in her hands with her elbows on her knees to prop her up. She had expected Ginny to say that she was failing a class, or that she really needed to borrow money, but pregnant? No.

Ginny Weasley, was 16, was innocent, was a Gryffindor, and was a good example.

She looked over at the best girlfriend, who looked as if she'd just gotten the dementor's kiss. Ginny Weasley was most definitely not lying to her. She was sure that the redhead was completely and utterly serious.

_Ginny Weasley_, Hermione thought horribly,_ is pregnant._

"How did this happen Gin?" Hermione asked her, trying to remain as calm as she could, mentally kicking herself for asking such a dumb question.

Ginny didn't even blink, she stared at the dust spot on the bookshelf and shrugged her shoulders, not sure what to say.

"Gin!" Hermione yelled shaking her roughly by grabbing both shoulders.

Ginny closed and opened her eyes slowly and turned to Hermione.

"I don't know, I thought I was careful, I say the charm within 24 hours. Every Contraceptive spell that I know says it's within 24 hours of intercourse! Besides, I haven't had sex in almost four months. Merlin, more than four months, I mean Seamus and I only broke up four months ago and that was the whole reason why we did. You know, the whole sex issue. There's no way I can be pregnant." Ginny exclaimed, her voice squeaking into high, breaking pitches. Her pale skin blotchy from babbling on without taking a breath.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that you didn't climb on top of yourself and got pregnant, so obviously you've had sex within at least the past TWO months Gin." Hermione said, rubbing her face roughly with her palms, as to get the stress out of it.

Ginny practically tore her hair out as her fists clamped upon her ginger locks. It was impossible, she was certain, she and Seamus broke up four months ago, and she hadn't had sex before or since. Besides, they even used muggle protection to be extra safe in case this kind of thing were to happen.

_So much for "safe"_, Ginny thought bitterly, rocking back and forth for comfort.

She groaned, racking her brain for possible accidental encounters.

Nothing, not even an inkling to what might've happened within the last two months to get her pregnant came across her mind.

She thought back to what Hermione told her, and she briefly hoped to god that she really did climb upon herself and gotten herself pregnant.

"Well what did the pregnancy spell say when you took it?"

"It just shot out this big pink plus sign. A big fluffy pink sign that said 'Your life is over, now go let a hippogriff eat you.'" She said sarcastically, as Hermione got up and grabbed her wand off her bookshelf. The older brunette rolled her eyes and pulled out her wand.

"You're supposed to do a full wand exam, it tells you what day and at what time you…conceived." Hermione grumbled, pointing her wand at the red heads' belly, waiting for permission to proceed.

"Oh. Wait, how do YOU know that Hermione?" Ginny asked suddenly off topic.

Hermione smiled at her friends sudden change of thought.

"Training to be a Dark-Arts Healer, remember Gin?" She said simply.

"Oh, sorry." Ginny said dully, as if it were another mark of stupidity on her record.

"It's not a problem, I have to know the all of the basic's, I'm just preparing myself." Hermione said, comforting her.

The younger witch looked at her friend with admiration and a tinge of envy. She was glad she ran to Hermione, she felt safe in her hands.

"You'll make a great Healer." She said, suddenly beginning to choke up. Thoughts of never being able to pursue her dreams crashing down on her.

Hermione leaned down and soothed her quietly rubbing her friends back.

"It's alright Gin. We'll figure this out okay? I'm with you the whole way." Hermione told her, forgetting any kind of chastising that she had meant to relay onto Ginny after this. She stood up and cleared her throat loudly to get Ginny's attention, her wand poised at her stomach.

Ginny gulped, afraid of what the results would be.

A burst of blue surrounded Ginny, sliding over her belly, around her back and along her neck over her head. It tingled everywhere it touched, like a feather against bare skin. When it shot out, the numbers began to be written in air.

"July 14th, 11:11 p.m." Hermione announced aloud, her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Ginny…that was Fred and George's birthday." She said flatly, as if let down by the climax of finding out what the date was.

"I know, but, that's impossible, I was at the- WE were at the Burrow that night. Even you were there Hermione." Ginny said, standing up feeling even more frustrated and nauseated then she had been before.

Hermione slumped on the bed, racking her brain for possible times that Ginny could've gotten pregnant at the twins' birthday party. Besides the Weasely boys, the only men remotely close to their age had been Harry and Lee. Both were very aware of the No-Dating-Baby-Sister rule in the Weasley household, and both had respectable girlfriends.

She bit down on her bottum lip, attempting to stretch her memory to link Ginny to someone.

That's when she remembered something.

* * *

Flashback

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Hermione screamed, popping confetti bottles over the twins heads as they blew out their almost toppled over cake.

Everyone cheered as the duo blew out there candles, and drank in a toast to their birthday. Almost everyone was three sheets to the wind, and even Hermione was beginning to feel a bit light headed.

Hermione had walked throughout the house, giggling and joking with Alicia, when Fred came in and wrestled both their necks under their arms.

As she pushed her attacker away playfully, she remembered seeing a flash outside in the front yard, and the three of them went out to see.

Ginny, Remus, Snape and Arthur had been there, all looking upset.

"What's going on?" Fred asked, only partially caring, as Alicia whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

Hermione stood by idly watching as Ginny blinked over and over again, her blue eyes brighter than usual, and her face seemingly blotchy and red. Snape walked away quickly, not speaking to anyone, and Remus stared at Ginny almost guiltily.

"Ginny tried an exploding fire charm from her wand and it backfired due to all of the wards, we had to modify her memory because she spooked herself and became hysterical." Arthur had said quickly, slapping Ginny on the back in what looked to be an attempt at comfort, toppling her into Hermione, who caught her.

"You alright Ginny?" Hermione asked softly, soon to be interrupted by Remus.

"She'll be alright, just a little memory modification. She'll be back to her old self in due time." Remus told her, signaling her to end the conversation.

Hermione looked between Remus and her friend and for a split second, doubted her ex-teacher. Ginny suddenly perked up, her attitude completely different.

"MIONE! Come on they're playing my song inside!" She seemed completely estatic, as if she'd been drinking and partying the entire night.

Hermione smiled and shook her head of her questions, deciding that it was the truth.

Ginny giggled and quickly the interaction between Remus and Arthur were nothing but a very distant memory in their heads.

End flashback

* * *

At the time, she didn't care, having a few too many sips of the Weasley mixer, but she knew now what was wrong with Ginny.

The blank look in her eyes should have tipped Hermione off from the start. Her memory had been modified, alright, but from what, she didn't know.

Ginny looked at her oddly, almost the way she did that night.

"What is it Hermione?" Ginny asked warily.

Hermione took a deep breath and slowly began to regale her memory of the night to Ginny, and as she did she slowly brought the night back into view. _Ginny hadn't been there the whole night,_ she realized. She'd been gone the entire day; it just didn't seem like it with all the commotion going on.

"Do you remember any of this Ginny?" Hermione asked, after she finished.

Ginny sat down on the bed once again, and stared at a wet spot on the carpet. It made sense, that much was sure, for Ginny could not remember for the life of her, what happened before she crashed into Hermione in the front yard that night.

"Are you saying that they might know how this happened?" Ginny asked, tears brimming her eyes.

_Not only do I not know who the father is, I don't even remember having sex. Oh god, what if I was raped? What if that's why they tried to keep it away from me_ Ginny thought. The tears now falling freely from her eyes.

"Oh god, my dad knows." She said suddenly, her heart dropping almost instantly.

"Hermione...MY DAD KNOWS I'VE HAD SEX!" She practically screamed, until Hermione quickly covered her mouth.

"Geez Gin, do you want all of Hogwarts to know that." She scolded slightly. "Not that I blame you for yelling."

"What about Remus, or fucking Professor Snape?" She hissed, slamming a fist into the bed.

The older Gryfindor didn't know what to say for the first time in her life, no book ever preparing you for something like this.

"Gin, it's okay, c'mon now. We'll figure this out, I swear." Hermione said, feeling worse for being so unsure of what she was saying. But more than that, feeling horrible that she thanked Merlin it wasn't her going through this.

"Hermione, they had no right. No matter what happened, they had no RIGHT!" She cried, devastated. She leaned into her friends chest and sobbed.

She sobbed for what seemed days, and then finally fell asleep.

* * *

After what felt like only minutes of sleep, Ginny awoke to lying horizontally along the bed next to Hermione. Hermione, however, was reading something she seemed to take great focus into.

Ginny lifted the cover, and even in the dim light could read it.

"Memory Recovery Spells."


	2. Bottoms Up

Disclaimer: You guys know it, Harry Potter does not belong to me. :(

* * *

"I never knew how thankful I'd be that you made Head Girl", Ginny said aloud suddenly. She was happy to not have to speak with the other girls right now, enjoying the peace and quiet of Hermione's room.

"It has its perks." Hermione told her with a quiet smile, her eyes never leaving the pages of her book.

"Draco doesn't bother you in here?" She asked, seeing that the door was slightly open, allowing them to see straight into the Head Boys room across the hallway.

Hermione looked up at her comment, and squinted slightly, following Ginny's gaze to the door, then shrugged.

"Not really, sometimes he'll bark his little diatribes at me, but most times he's tolerable. The only time we really talk is when we meet alone once a week to get prepared for the Prefects meetings."

Ginny nodded in understanding. The amount in which the Slythern's had changed since the war ended was not lost on her. She even had a few friends in Slythern now. _Things change_; she thought which suddenly put her mind on her current situation. Absently, she put a hand on her stomach, and stared at it in wonder. _How did this happen_, her eyes began to burn slightly and she realized she might cry again.

Hermione put her book down and stroked Ginny's hair lightly.

"Hey…" Ginny sat up and looked at her older friend, trying to quickly wipe away whatever tears had fallen from her eyes.

"It's fine."

"No it's not. You don't have to pretend that it is." Hermione said softly, conjuring a tissue in front of her.

Ginny snorted slightly, and attempted a watery smile. "You're right. You're always right." A slight humor in her tone.

Hermione smiled and shook Ginny playfully. "You'll get through this Gin. You're not alone." She picked up the book once more and began writing a list. Ginny craned her neck in order to see.

"What's all that for?"

"It's a memory potion, that way you'll be able to recall what happened, who took away your memory and who the father is." Hermione mumbled, checking and double checking her parchment and scratching out certain numbers.

Ginny felt her face grow red slightly. Someone had messed with her brain, took away something from her. She thought back to what Hermione remembered of the twin's birthday. _My dad, he was a part of this._ She didn't know whether to be angry, or to be hurt.

"Merlin, they all know what happened to me…who else knows? The order?" She asked aloud once more. She looked over to see Hermione's brow crease slightly and the spark in her usually calm eyes flicker in anger. _She's been thinking it too_, Ginny realized.

"What about my mum? Or Ron? Or Harry?" Ginny goaded, becoming angrier by each name she called.

"Or you?" She asked suddenly, glaring at Hermione.

Hermione's head shot up and with the quickness worthy of a seeker, grabbed the book in her hand and whipped it across Ginny's shoulder.

"Don't be stupid Ginny! How could you even ask that?" She snapped, slowly regaining her composure and opening the book again. Ginny suddenly felt childish, watching as Hermione began furiously writing with her quill.

"Mione I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't…I…I'm sorry." She repeated, rubbing her shoulder, she felt relief as she saw her friend ease up on her quill, the irritation in her face dissipating.

"I'd never do that, and neither would Harry or Ron…" Hermione mumbled quietly, not looking up. Ginny felt a pang of guilt at her tone, knowing she'd truly offended her.

"Well, you should definitely try out to be a beater on the quidditch team…" She muttered, changing the subject.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled. "They wouldn't be able to handle me, besides, I'd be spending more time trying to hold on to the broom then worrying about a stupid whizzing ball."

The two of them laughed and looked up at the knock on the door.

Draco stood there with an eyebrow raised seeing the two girls sitting on the bed, one with tissues in her hand, the other with a long roll of parchment and a very old looking text in her lap. His eyes narrowed as he saw what book it was.

"Stealing is a school offense Granger." He snapped, walking towards them. Hermione closed the book and quickly pushed it to the side out of his reach.

"It was out on the common room table, I was going to return it, besides it past due to the library anyway." Hermione retorted, shoving the parchment towards Ginny.

"Is that what they teach you in muggle primary? That it's okay to steal?" Draco asked, grabbing his wand out of his back pocket.

Hermione glared at him and stood up, her short figure no match for his much taller much more muscular build.

"I was going to return it. I'm almost finished anyway, and this is the only book with the information I needed." She poked him slightly, and he glared at her finger half heartedly. Ginny sat on the bed, unsure whether to ball her eyes out that the book would be taken away, or be amused at how silly the two of them looked.

"Look Granger, I believe MY needs for that book are far greater than whatever stupid thing you and the other parts of the trio are doing. So give me my book back before I make your teeth the size of your head again." He growled, Hermione physically stiffened and straightened her shoulders back.

"Just give me five damn minutes, and I'll be finished! Geez! What is so hard about that?" She asked. Ginny opened her mouth to say something when all she felt was nauseated. She put a hand to her mouth suddenly.

"Hermione…" She warned, and then quickly she jumped over the bed between the two of them straight towards Hermione's small bathroom, and began to vomit. Her stomach groaned as she felt another wave of nausea overwhelm her. She felt Hermione rub her back slightly and mention something about water.

"Geez Weasley, someone might think you're pregnant or something." Her head shot out of the toilet and she turned to him with wide eyes. Hermione dropped the cup she was holding under the bathroom sink, and swore.

_Oh god, I'm stupid._ She thought inwardly, as his face registered her reaction quickly.

His blue eyes not hiding the surprise.

_Fuck, Malfoy knows I'm pregnant._

She puked again.

* * *

Hermione pushed Draco out of the bathroom, closing the door behind them, the sound of Ginny's retching and groaning muffled.

"Draco, you can't say anything." She said hurriedly. He blinked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Why the hell not?" He asked almost smugly.

"Because, you just can't! This isn't just some stupid secret, she's having a child, and she's under enough stress as it is. You. Can't. Say. ANYTHING." She repeated, pushing her finger into his chest. He swatted her offending finger away and held her hand so she wouldn't continue.

"Granger, I know you can't help but put your hands all over me, but seriously, cut it out." He grumbled, pulling at her hand, to keep her from doing it again.

"So, that's why you STOLE my textbook. Let me guess, she got sloshed and now wants to remember who the daddy is." He said, laughing as she grew frustrated with his hold on her. She stopped abruptly, and raised her foot in warning.

"Don't be a bastard, Draco!" She growled, he looked down at her petite sandaled foot and released her.

"Tell me why you need the book so bad, and I won't say anything about Weasley." He said, sitting on her bed and snatching the dropped book. Hermione could hear the sloshing of the sink, and groaned, putting her fingers to her temple, mentally cursing him.

"Tick, tock Granger." He crossed his arms, a smirk playing on his lips, and she glared at him.

"She can't remember whose child it is because her memory of the incident was magically pulled from her. Okay? Now, give me the damned book Malfoy." Her hand outstretched and she impatiently motioned for him to give her the book. He stared at her for a second, almost a confused look on his face, studying her.

"Jesus Malfoy! Give me the damned book, and stop looking at me like that." She said impatiently, stepping towards him to grab it.

"How long ago was her memory taken?" He asked suddenly, holding the book away from her.

She stopped, and stared at him in question.

"Why would that matter?" Her question sounding half annoyed and half intrigued. When he glared at her, she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"A few months ago." She answered vaguely. His eyes grew wide and he went quiet for a quick second, then as the door opened to a very red faced, upset Ginny, he shot up and went to the door.

"Malfoy." Hermione called, beginning to walk after him. "Malfoy!" He whipped around at the doorframe, and she knocked into him slightly before steadying herself.

"Meet me in the common room at 10; I'll have your supplies." He waved the parchment with her handwriting and left the Head's rooms, heading for the portrait, and was gone.

Hermione gaped at him, and turned to see a very confused Ginny sitting on the bed with her head in her hands. Walking towards her, she looked at the clock on her nightstand.

_What the hell his he playing at?_

"I don't know, but what am I going to do if he tells everyone. Oh god, what if Ron finds out from him? Or the twins?" Hermione jumped as she realized she had spoken aloud and instantly began comforting her younger friend.

"I don't know what he's doing Gin, but I don't think he's going to say anything…at least, not until 10. We'll figure it out, okay." She told her in a motherly tone, letting Ginny rest her head on her shoulder.

They looked at the clock once more and started waiting.

* * *

When Ginny woke up from her third useless nap of the day, she walked in to see Hermione busying herself in the small Heads common room. The couches had been pushed aside, on one side, a table full of different supplies, the other being used for cutting purposes, and in the middle, a medium sized cauldron that looked very expensive.

She rubbed her eyes and looked at the grandfather clock, her eyes widening. _Its ten thirty already!_

"Gin, you're up, good!" She looked up to see Hermione, who was still engrossed in her work.

"Yeah, I didn't realize I'd fallen asleep." She replied awkwardly. "Where'd all this-"

She stopped mid sentence as she watched Draco Malfoy come around her and look over Hermione's shoulder, examining what Hermione held up to him.

"Draco brought the supplies as promised." Hermione said curtly, nodding towards him, and continuing what she was doing.

Ginny felt her head begin to pound, unaccustomed to the easy flowing sight of the two Heads working together so well. The smells of the slightly steaming potion making her feel like vomiting again.

"Weasley, if you so much as think of puking anywhere near this. I'll hex you into next century, pregnant or not." Draco said, finally speaking. Hermione stopped what she was doing for a second and glared at him harshly. He raised an eyebrow at her and threw his arms up challengingly.

"What? Do you really want to do this entire thing over again because she ends up spewing?"

When Hermione didn't answer, and continued to work, he made a quiet clicking sound with his tongue. Score now being Draco: 1, Hermione: 0. Ginny felt herself become slightly amused once more as he wore a smug face at Hermione's silence. The two continued working as if she wasn't there, and she made herself comfortable on the couch farthest from the duo, watching them quietly.

As she sat there, she realized that it shouldn't be a surprise at how well the two worked together on an academic level. It was no secret that the two of them were equals in that category. Draco was the obvious natural when it came to potions, but Hermione was not far behind in the least. She marveled at how easily they worked around one another calmly, only speaking if they absolutely needed to, their hands working fluidly. They were so into their work that they both failed to hear the knocking on the outside portrait.

"Hermione, are you expecting someone?" Ginny asked, standing up to get the door.

Before she could answer, Draco stopped what he was doing and walked to the portrait. Ginny looked at Hermione questioningly, and soon the Slythern arrived with a guest in tow.

"Zabini- Granger, Weasley. Weasley and Granger, this is-" Draco began before being interrupted.

"I'm quite aware of who he is Draco, I've only attended school with him for the past seven years. My question is: What is he doing here?" Hermione said coolly, her voice calm but her glare harsh. Ginny smirked at how Draco's face flushed for a second, evening the score out to a clear 1 and 1 on both sides. She noticed that Blaise grinned slightly behind his blonde friend as well, and she felt a strange flip in her stomach.

"We're brewing a memory potion are we not, Granger?" He replied curtly, sounding like Professor Snape. She clenched her jaw, cocking her head to the side, not backing down. The two began to argue amongst themselves, and Ginny stood awkwardly with Blaise. He turned to her and motioned for her to sit back down, joining her on the seat. She began playing the hem of her shirt, anxiously.

"So you're trying to find out the baby's father?" He asked suddenly, albeit politely. Ginny clenched her fist, glaring at the back of the Slythern currently arguing with Hermione. She felt her face go red and was about a second away from retrieving her wand and fixing the current Malfoy problem.

"News spreads fast with the Slythern's, doesn't it?" She growled, not looking at him.

"Trust me-" Blaise started.

_Not likely_, Ginny wanted to say.

"If a Slythern knew about that, he'd keep it to himself for sheer blackmail purposes. Draco told me because I needed an explanation as to why I'd trust you lot." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. Ginny turned to him and almost smiled. _He's right that does sound more Slythern._

"Why would YOU need to trust us anyway? Doesn't the fact that I'm a blood traitor and Hermione's a mudblood already state that you shouldn't? I can't even begin to wonder why my situation would make you trust us." She realized that she wasn't angry with him, that in actuality she sounded more like she was having a regular debate with a friend. He turned to face her completely, leaning on the arm of the couch, his dark eyes looking at her with curiosity.

"Well, if Granger couldn't find any other way to make you remember due to memory wards, then someone really didn't want you to know something, right?" He paused, and she nodded, signaling for him to continue.

"Then obviously, someone you trusted took that away from you, and for a Gryffindor statue of everything good in this world…why would someone do that to you?" He stopped, and she sat up straight.

"You lost something too, didn't you?" She asked him. He shrugged.

"Wouldn't that be obvious by now?" He challenged, smiling a little, but the sadness in his voice not going unnoticed.

Ginny stared at him, in shock of herself at how calm and how pleasant he was. She smiled back at him, feeling as if she'd found an ally. She wanted to continue the conversation when she felt the sudden need to puke at the smell coming out of the cauldron. She felt herself pale, and lifting a hand quickly ran to Hermione's bath. She groaned against the toilet, as she heard Blaise's slight chuckle coming out from the common room, and Hermione's reprimand to Draco not to say a word.

_This is so embarrassing!_ She felt like staying in the bathroom forever.

* * *

"Hermione, that's disgusting." Ginny groaned, sitting on the couch once more. She looked at Blaise who eyed the concoction with the same look of displeasure.

"If you think I'm puking all over the place now, wait till you put that near me, let alone when I try to drink it." She grumbled, more to herself than anyone else. Blaise snorted as the words came out of her mouth, and he hid a smile behind his hand. Ginny felt her ears go red in embarrassment once more.

"Gin, look, it's not as bad as it seems-" Hermione said, grimacing as she watched Draco pour the mixture into the vials. The brunette turned to the both of them, and motioned for them to come closer, as they did; Hermione reached out and pulled a hair from their heads unexpectedly.

"What the-"

"Hell!?" The two of them said, rubbing the offending spot. Hermione smiled at their reaction, amused.

"Sorry." She told them, handing the two strands of hair to Draco. The four watched as the potion sparked in its own way. One vial turning a murky blue, the other a deep red.

"Two guesses as to which ones mine." Ginny joked, more nervous than ever. Hermione smiled at her, and held out the red tube to Ginny.

"Alright, you'll have to drink all of it. After that, it should work immediately. You should be able to go back to the instant that was taken from your memory. Whatever's been modified should be broken, and your memories restored." She took the tube, making a face. Draco and Hermione stepped back for a second and the two guinea pigs looked at one another for support.

"Bottoms up, I suppose?" Ginny said lifting the glass tube.

Blaise nodded his head, the same cringe on his face. "Cheers."

And in that instant, the two lifted the vials and drank the potion quickly.

* * *

Devine- Was it horrible? I had a little bit of inspiration, and I thought, maybe? Sorta? If not, maybe I'll just leave it be, but review and let me know how it is. Thanks! Love you guys.


End file.
